Lifting and/or conveying devices, and, particularly cranes, utilize a pull cable, typically made of steel, to lift a load or to convey some load. In order to position the load accordingly, the cable is wound onto or off of a dispenser roll (or drum) that is driven by an electrical motor. However, in use, wound-on steel cables with lifting and/or conveying devices have been shown to have a reduced service lifespan that is significantly less than conventional unwound cables. It is conjectured that a cable used during the winding process digs into the cable windings already wound on the dispenser roll. This digging action causes the individual cable windings, already on the dispenser roll, to have low-level metallic grinding contact. With renewed rolling of the cable off the dispenser roll, this low-level metallic grinding contact is present when the cable is wound off the dispenser roll. Over time, the steel material of the cable becomes damaged and the overall cable's lifespan becomes limited.
The objective of the invention is to significantly lengthen the service lifetime of the cable during use. In particular, it is an objective to treat the cables so that damage to the cables is limited or, preferably eliminated, leading to an enhanced cable lifespan.